Jump High
by LLAMA PRINCESS
Summary: lame title, quite good story.BBxOC chapter one: Garfield meets a girl from across the hall. i know it's been done before, but i wanted a go. please R


**Hiya, it's me LLAMA PRINCESS and this story is taking place of After All These Years, because I have no inspiration for sequals. This story has no title, because I couldn't think of one. Anyone who read After All These Years, this one is even better, and I shall PM you to tell you. **

Chapter one. Garfield's POV 

How do I get myself into these messes? One minute I love Terra, the next I love Jasmine and can't get her out of my head. Wait, you're probably confused, I mean I haven't even introduced myself. I'm Garfield Logan, or Beast Boy to my closest friends.

Lets go back to the day I met Jasmine at Jump City High. I was an average first day of the new school year, starting with me hangin' with my closest friends, leaning against my locker. My friends are Victor, Richard, Raven and Kori-just in case they become important. Then a girl across the hall caught my eye. She had hip length black hair streaked with bright pink. Everything she was wearing was either black, or bright pink. She was carrying a pile of heavy books, and was trying to open her locker. A jock barged past her, catching her shoulder and knocking the books to the floor. I saw this as my cue to talk to her.

I left my gang and jogged over to the girl who was about to pick up the books. "Need a hand?" I asked and without waiting for an answer I knelt down and picked them up. I stood back up. "You must be new here," I stated.

"How could you tell?" she replied sarcastically.

"You couldn't open your locker" I smiled and looked at the top book on the pile. "Cool, you're taking Art."

"Yeah, my brother recommended it. It's one of his favourite lessons." She looked at her timetable. "Shit!"

"What's up?" I asked.

"I have ballet! Do they really think I'd be the sort of person to do ballet? I don't think so!"

She was so cute when she was ranting away. Yes, I am aware that I've only just met her, but I can't help it. I was like this with Terra. Anyway, back to Jasmine. Her eyes were a hazel colour with gold flecks. She wore a black and pink top that seemed medieval (A/N: you know those dresses with the long flowing sleeves. Like that. Sorta. Ignore me, it's not my fault I can't find the words to describe it) the main part of it was pink and the sleeves were black. She was wearing a black skirt with pink stitching, black and pink legwarmers, and pink converse with the white bits coloured in black.

She opened her locker and started to take the books from me. "You know, you're kinda cute." She dropped the book she was holding, and I picked it back up. "Here."

"Thanks." When she turned to take the book from me, she was blushing, which made her look cuter.

She finished putting the books in her locker and closed it. She turned back to me. "Well, I'd better go. Bye" she started walking away.

"Wait!" I called after her. "I didn't quite catch your name!"

"Jasmine!" she called over her shoulder.

"Jasmine" I repeated under my breath. "I'm Gar!" she turned round and gave me an adorable smile. I stared at her until she walked round the corner.

"What was that about?" a voice behind me asked. It was Victor.

"Huh?"

"Helping her with her books, the staring and the drooling were the give away that you like her." He said grinning.

"Shut up Vic" I said punching him on the arm playfully. "I just think she's a nice girl."

"No, you think she's hot. Which I have to agree…" he cut off because I was giving him an evil look. "No, you can have her."

"But Gar, what about Terra?" the other guy I our group, Richard, asked.

"I don't know. She's real cute, and nice. But a bit clingy, you know what I mean."

"Yeah." He looked behind me. "And she's heading this way. Bye Gar." They both walked off.

"Thanks for the support guys" I called after them.

"Hi Garrie…"

Wow, I left a mini-cliffhanger. I didn't realise I was doing that. Oh well. Read my beyblade story, Junipa's Life and Our last chance, which is on Black panther Warrior's profile.

**LLAMA PRINCESS **


End file.
